The beginning of Ike
by Ruddy-sword-master15
Summary: hola este fic es mi primer fic el cual trata de ike un espadachin conocido en los juegos de fire emblem el cual trata de encontrar su camino y trata de medir su propia fuerza y ver que tan lejor puede llegar espero y este fic sea de su gusto
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of Ike

Bueno pues aquí les escribo mi primer fic y también quiero decirles que es la primera vez que empiezo en esto de la escritura y pues espero que sea de su agrado.

nota: los personajes que uso en este fic no tienen exactamente la misma característica que poseen en su lugar de origen (FIRE EMBLEM) así que por favor espero y me disculpen ese detalle

bueno disfrútenlo:

The beginning of Ike

Episodio 1

Hace mucho tiempo se conocía a una espada como el arma perfecta, esta espada era o más bien es llamada ragnell. Y solo la podía obtener alguien que pudiera usarla a todo su potencial.

Nadie había podido obtenerla, hasta que un día un viajero pudo pudo hacer lo que se consideraba imposible. Claro que para ello tuvo que pasar por varios acertijos en el lugar donde custodiaban dicha espada.

El nombre de este viajero…… IKE.

10 años después…

en un bosque a la mitad de la noche se alcanzan a distinguir dos almas que van caminando a través de los árboles…..

-oye ike se puede saber a donde vamos ahora??- dice Aura quien es una chica dulce alegre , un poco tímida y que siempre trata de alegrar a su mejor amigo Ike ala que dicho personaje encontró en unos de sus viajes para hacerse un mejor espadachín y poder obtener la espada de ragnell – por favor me lo puedes decir?- debido a que estaba muy cansada de tanto caminar.

-tengo que ir al lugar donde me encontré a ese tipo por primera vez- mientras se lo dice pone una expresión de recuerdos. Por mientras en su mente recuerda aquel sitio en donde peleo con aquel oponente al que no ah podido vencer… -ese bosque frondoso, y oscuro, a pesar de que la pelea fuese a la mitad del día- lo recordaba una y otra vez

-acaso hablas de…-

-exactamente! Tenemos que ir a el centro del bosque a esperar a ese guerrero - la interrumpe antes de que termine la oración.

-ese tipo me venció aquel día pero… ten por seguro que no lo volverá a hacer!!- lo dice de una manera molesta.

-se que no te gusta que mencione su nombre pero…- lo dice de una manera tímida

– Marth te venció esa vez porque tu eras aun un espadachín novato y porque tu espad…-

-cállate!!-le grita de forma furiosa.

-…aahhh- se asusta –discúlpame no era mi intención hacer que te enojaras-

-no, tu discúlpame a mi, no debí haberte gritado de esa manera, tu solamente me decías la verdad, el me venció esa vez solo porque era un novato, pero ….- se ríe de manera confiada – ahora tengo una mejor arma y tengo mas habilidades que antes-

- y… puedo saber cuanto falta??- lo dice de manera preocupada por miedo a que le vuelva a gritar.

-descuida ya no falta mucho-se voltea y le sonríe.

Mientras caminan hacia su destino el espadachín empieza a recordar aquella batalla que tuvo con el sujeto

(Flash back)

-tu no me podrás ganar si sigues usando técnicas tan obvias- marth se lo dice en manera de burla

-jum! Eso crees pues ya veremos quien es el que acaba perdiendo-lo dice mientras disfruta el combate.

Ambos chocan sus espadas, y se miran fijamente mientras cada quien trata de chocar con su espada el cuerpo del otro, de pronto Marth se ríe y Ike se sorprende ya que no alcanzo a ver que el otro espadachín solo sostenía su espada con una mano mientras que el la sostenía con las dos. Con la mano libre Marth golpea el estomago de Ike haciéndolo retroceder y dándose una oportunidad de poder golpearlo de tal manera que Ike termina chocando con unas rocas no muy lejos del lugar del golpe.

Ike ya muy cansado levanta su mirada para ver al espadachín de azul vestimenta guardando su espada.

-jum! Tal parece que el que termino perdiendo fuiste tu- se lo dice cerca de la cara mientras se ríe

-ughh- lo dice muy adolorido –te juro que esto no se quedara así-mientras lo dice levanta su espada para poder atacarle

Marth le detiene el brazo y se lo aprieta de tal manera que ike tiene que soltar la espada.

-escúchame cuando consigas una mejor arma que esta, volveré a pelear contigo-

Después de decírselo se lo empuja hacia un lado y lo golpea de tal manera que lo desmaya. Antes de que caída desmayado le dice: '' si en realidad quieres tener alguna posibilidad contra mi consigue la espada RAGNELL''…. (Fin del Flash back).

-y eso fue exactamente lo que hice- se lo dice a si mismo en su mente

Ike se detiene y mira hacia enfrente.

-aquí es- lo dice de manera seria. – y mira quien esta aquí, tal y como lo acordamos- lo dice mientras una sonrisa sale de su cara.

- no lo puedo creer!- lo dice Aura muy asombrada.

-es….- lo dice casi sin voz

-exactamente es Marth!- se entusiasma al decirlo – Aura por favor quédate aquí y obsérvame-

-que vas a hacer?- lo pregunta de manera intrigada.

-es hora… de mi revancha- lo dice de manera feliz y quitándose la túnica que traía puesta

-hola Ike! cuanto tiempo no lo crees!?- marth lo dice sonriendo.

-si lo se… tal parece que cumpliste tu palabra-

-recuerda que un espadachín siempre debe de cumplir su palabra- lo dice haciendo una risa obvia.

-cierto y mira lo que traigo ahora- sacando un poco su espada de la vaina.

Marth sorprendido dice- wow! conque seguiste mi consejo ehh?-

-así es pero es hora de empezar la revancha no lo crees??- lo dice ansioso.

-cual es la prisa?- pregunta de manera burlona. –no quieres hablar de nuestro ultimo encuentro?-

-jeje- se ríe repitiendo esas escenas en su mente-no gracias ahora mi objetivo es GANARTE!- mientras desenvaina su espada por completo.

-OK- Marth se prepara y también desenvaina su espada y se pone en pose de pelea.

–espero que este encuentro sea mas entretenido que el anterior- lo dice de una manera entusiasmada ya que tiene ganas de observar lo nuevo que ha aprendido su rival

-te aseguro que será muy entretenido…- lo dice colocando una sonrisa – solo que ahora el resultado será diferente!!- se coloca en pose de pelea para comenzar

Cada uno se coloca a una distancia de unos cuantos metros para así empezar la revancha y ver quien es el mejor guerrero espadachín.

Continuara……..


	2. Chapter 2

Ike vs

Ike vs. Marth

**Episodio 2**

-adelante!!- lo dicen ambos mientras empiezan a correr uno hacia el otro.

Ambos corren con la pura intención de acabar uno con el otro. Cada uno ataca con su espada al otro, lo cual hace a las espadas resbalarse y sacar chispas lo que ocasiona que ambos queden en el lugar del otro pero de espaldas, ike al intentar golpearlo por la espalda, voltea a verlo y tirando un fuerte espadazo hacia a el, casi alcanza a golpearlo…. pero no lo puede lograr ya que Marth se voltea justo a tiempo y lo alcanza a detener con su espada. Usando la otra mano libre empuja la espada de ike al piso, aprovechando esto Marth le regresa el espadazo el cual es un golpe directo

-ugh!- lo dice Ike por el dolor del navajazo pero de repente hace algo que nisiquiera Marth se esperaba.

- caíste…- lo dice ike con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De repente el espadachín se empuja hacia enfrente aprovechando su espada estacada en el piso lo cual le permite golpear el pecho de Marth con una tremenda fuerza lo cual empuja a el guerrero de vestimenta azul a un metro de distancia, Ike aprovechando que su rival se esta recuperando de el golpe que le acaba de dar, saca su espada de la tierra corre hacia su oponente y lanza su ataque de forma vertical de abajo hacia arriba, aunque este mismo no tiene mucho efecto ya que marth con un ultimo esfuerzo alcanza a esquivar dicho golpe.

- vaya, vaya, vaya – lo dice marth un poco asombrado por la manera en que Ike progreso.

-quien diría que después de diez años mejorarías tanto-

-ja!- y aun no has visto nada- cuando acaba de decirlo coloca su espada al nivel de su cara.

-muy bien- marth se levanta y se pone firme- pero es hora de dejar el juego y pelear enserio-

-Exactamente- mientras lo dice ike se quita su capa y la avienta hacia donde su compañera se encuentra.

-aunque tengo que decirte-mientras lo dice el también se quita su capa de color azul- que no te tendré misericordia como la ultima vez!!-

- de que estas hablando!?- lo pregunta de manera molesta pero a la vez intrigada.

-te lo pondré así de fácil- mientras lo dice se agacha un poco hacia abajo y antes de decir su siguiente frase levanta la cara para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos –si no te hubiera tenido misericordia tu ya no estarías vivo o acaso no te diste cuenta!!-

Se lo dice de tal manera que Ike se queda casi paralizado y con una cara de asombro

-uhh- ike no puede ni hablar pero al poco tiempo cierra los ojos y los abre sacudiendo su cabeza – tal vez si o tal vez no pero… si eso es cierto porque me dejaste con vida!?-

- que no es tan obvio?- se lo dice seriamente- eso es porque…..-

Ike esperando su respuesta no sabe si atacarlo o esperar a que responda.

-tenia que ver que tanto podías mejorar y ver si puedes sobrevivir para seguirte haciendo mas fuerte!!-

Poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro le dice- pues creo que es hora de ver si es cierto no te parece!?- mientras se lo dice se le queda viendo con una mirada que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre.

-Ike por favor no te lleves hasta el límite-se lo dice Aura a si misma en su mente

Esta vez para empezar a pelear enserio Marth empieza corriendo hacia Ike sacando un brillo de su espada lo cual si llega a tocar a Ike podría causarle un gran daño, pero lo que le intriga es que conforme el se acerca a su rival, el no muestra ganas de moverse. Pero Marth da por alto esto y decide atacarlo, antes de que la espada llegue al cuerpo de Ike este chico la bloquea con su espada la cual misteriosamente cambio de color gris a dorado.

-es hora…- lo dice Ike de forma demasiado seria

-que!?- Marth lo dice de manera muy intrigada

Ike aprovechando que su espada bloquea la de su enemigo le da un rodillazo en el estomago al guerrero de azul vestimenta lo cual ocasione que este mismo se agache para tomar aire, aprovechando esto Ike golea su cara haciéndolo levantarse, mientras Marth vuela por el aire Ike pone su espada de forma que la punta este en cara con el piso, la cual empieza a brillar de manera rojiza, al momento en que Marth esta cayendo al piso Ike salta un poco y encaja su espada en el piso lo cual ocasiona una gran explosión de fuego que hace que el peliazul salga demasiado afectado y disparado hasta estrellarse con unos árboles que estaban cerca.

-Ku ku (tosiendo)de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?- Marth se lo dice muy impactado por la fuerza de ese golpe

-tú deberías de saber que esta espada tiene muchos poderes y también sabes que solo la podría obtener el que la pudiera usar a todo su potencial- mientras lo dice Ike saca su espada de la tierra

-jeje- se levanta – creo que te subestime- voltea a verlo – pero no lo are mas!!-marth se lo dice mientras lo mira con una mirada fija

Ahora Ike es el que comienza el ataque, marth toma una postura medio rara colocando la punta de su espada bajo su mano pero a Ike esto no le importa y decide atacarlo

Pero fue un error haberlo hecho ya que Marth usa una técnica de reflejo o contraataque lo cual hace que Ike termine siendo golpeado con la misma fuerza de su ataque, aunque esto a ike no le interesa y continua atacando. Marth esquiva el segundo ataque de Ike y aprovechando a este de espaldas usa su ataque más rápido.

-danza de espada!!- mientras lo dice la espada empieza a ponerse de colores rojo, azul y verde

Al terminar de decirlo Ike se voltea para tratar de esquivarlo pero no tuvo caso, termino siendo victima del devastador ataque que consto de cuatro golpes directos al cuerpo,

Ike un poco cansado si tira de rodillas al piso.

-que te pasa!? Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer??- Marth se lo dice de modo burla esperando que de ese modo Ike se enfade y de lo mejor de si

Ike levanta la mirada y se pone de pie con toda la fuerza que le queda- uhh, uhhh (respiración de cansancio) jum! No creas que te dejare ganar tan fácil-mientras lo dice aprieta con su mano la espada , la cual empieza a brillar y a sacar fuego

Ike salta sobre Marth el cual lo sigue con la mirada, Ike pone su espada en picada para poder enterrarla en el piso como lo izo anteriormente pero ahora tiene otros planes, clava la espada para hacer la explosión de fuego que Marth esquiva solo que ahora en el momento de la explosión Ike se pone atrás de Marth.

Marth impresionado voltea y le dice –QUE!? Como es posible- mira hacia enfrente para ver la explosión –un minuto entonces quiere decir que…..-

-exactamente! Ese ataque solo era para que te distrajeras y poder efectuar el que tenia pensado hacer – mientras lo dice la espada comienza a brillar de sobre manera- muy bien aquí vamos!!-

Ike lanza su espada hacia arriba de Marth este mismo se distrae viéndola lo que le permite a nuestro protagonista golpear con un rodillazo el estomago del guerrero de ropa azul, como Marth tiene que recuperar el aire se agacha pero eso permite a Ike golpearlo hacia arriba y levantarlo hasta la distancia de su espada, Ike salta y se pone a la misma altura que Marth

-ahora si! Este es uno de mis mejores ataques- lo dice tomando su espada

Ike empieza a darle una serie de golpes y espadazos a Marth mientras su espada mantiene ese brillo, cuando da el ultimo golpe Ike coloca la espada de tal forma que parece que cortara a su adversario en dos pero el la deja unos segundos inmóvil ya que todo el brillo que tenia la espada lo esta transformando en fuego lo cual le permite dar el golpe final chocando su espada con el cuerpo de Marth y llevándolo incendiado bruscamente al piso

Mientras lo golpea hacia abajo y antes de tocar el piso Ike grita el nombre de este movimiento-**Great**! **AETHER**!-

Al momento en que Marth toca el suelo realiza una gran explosión, de la cual no se puede ver nada mas que humo y fuego saliendo del agujero que dejo dicho ataque del cual ninguno de ambos guerreros sale,

Aura al ver que ni su amigo ni el otro espadachín salen de esa explosión y se escucha un grito seco y escalofriante – IKE!!-

Continuara……


	3. Chapter 3

The result

The result

De repente de esa explosión de humo y polvo se empieza a ver una silueta la cual ocasiona que los ojos de Aura se pongan llorosos ya que es la imagen que ella esperaba ver.

-no te preocupes- agachado hacia el piso, sentado en el suelo y con su mano sobre el mango de su espada le dice – estoy bien- mientras lo dice levanta su cara con una gran sonrisa

Ella corre hacia la persona que acaba de hablar quien obviamente es nuestro protagonista Ike, a su lado se encuentra su rival que esta muy mal herido después del severo ataque que recibió

-Aura…- se lo dice mientras se levanta con la poca fuerza que le queda

- si?? –

-se que sonara raro de mi, en especial porque te pediré algo respecto a Marth pero….- antes de que termine siente pone una expresión como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta

Aura pone una expresión de curiosidad – vamos dilo no me dejes en suspenso –

-pues …. Me puedes ayudar a subir a Marth a mis hombros para llevarlo con nosotros a la ciudad Melior para que lo llevemos al hospital –

Aura muy sorprendida – porque ayudaras a Marth!? si el te dijo cosas muy feas durante el combate – mientras lo dice se pone de brazos cruzados – dame una sola razón para hacer eso-

-pues la razón es….- mientras lo dice recuerda las palabras que le dijo en el combate – que el también me dio la vida la ultima vez, y creo que yo debo hacer lo mismo , además – voltea a ver al suelo a el espadachín de azul vestimenta – quiero hacer lo mismo que el… tener la PELEA DEFINITIVA!!- mientras termina su dialogo Ike toma su espada y la envaina

- la pelea definitiva?- lo dice algo confundida

guarda la espada de Marth en su perspectiva vaina y se la amarra a la cintura y le dice- te lo explicare en el camino si? – se agacha y levanta a su adversario en sus brazos – por ahora – voltea y mira la cara de Marth - ahí que llevarlo al hospital –

-esta bien como tu digas- mientras lo dice se prepara para partir

30 minutos después, nuestros viajeros se dirigen hacia su siguiente destino, regresando por el frondoso bosque en el que se encontraban pero ahora con una persona más…

- jeje – se ríe Aura volteando a ver a Ike

-que te causa tanta gracia? – le pregunta Ike volteándola a ver

- lo que pasa esque me sorprende que puedas cargar a alguien estando al limite de tu potencial jeje - después de decirlo se voltea viendo hacia el frente

-jum- Ike voltea a ver hacia arriba y le dice – pues para salvar a un ser quer… digo!! A alguien con el que quieres volver a pelear y que sabes que el te esfuerza a ser mejor – después de decirlo se voltea sonrojadamente de tal forma que Aura no lo alcance a ver

-jeje claro, oye una pregunta-

-que sucede?- se voltea de nuevo para verla a los ojos

-me puedes decir que querías decir con la pelea definitiva?- mientras se lo pregunta pone una cara de intriga y preocupación debido a que no quiere que vuelva a pelear de tal forma que se lleve al grado de gastar al 100 su fuerza

-pues veraz ….- piensa su palabras y luego le responde – esque el me gano una vez y en esta ocasión yo le gane, así que estamos empatados y quiero mi revancha!- al terminar de decirlo cierra su puño enfrente de su cara

- guau nunca había visto a Ike tan entusiasmado y con esa mirada…. Wow hace mucho que no lo veía así- Aura se lo dice en su pensamiento mientras voltea a ver a Ike un poco sonrojada en las mejillas

Ike siente la mirada de su compañera y la voltea a ver – ummm?? Te pasa algo? –

-Que!? No nada solo que recordaba algo que me alegra jeje-

-ummm ok - de repente esta escena se acaba debido a que Ike siente la presencia de alguien mas – Aura detente- mientras lo dice baja a Marth al suelo y desenvaina su espada

- que sucede??- lo dice de manera asustada

-no estamos solos- mientras tanto el aprieta su espada con ambas manos

-quien crees que sea?- lo dice mientras sus manos están sobre su boca

-descuida no se quienes sean pero no me vencerán no tengo pensado perder ya que tengo otros objetivos- Ike lo dice mientras voltea a todos lados para observar todo su alrededor y así poder saber donde se encuentran sus oponentes

-pero… estas muy lastimado y cansado- lo dice de manera preocupada

-no te preocupes por mi- lo dice de manera seria

- cuantos son??- lo dice para saber a cuantos tendrá que enfrentar su amigo

-es solo uno pero no tengo que bajar la guardia- lo dice mientras pone su espada de manera inclinada

De repente de la oscuridad se escucha una voz detrás de nuestros viajeros '' valla, valla al parecer tienes muy buen oído y habilidad para sentir presencias''

Ike al escuchar esto se alarma y empieza a buscar a la persona que dijo eso pero sin tener resultado

-YA MUESTRATE!!- lo dice de manera molesta

''de acuerdo solo porque tu lo pediste'' se escucha entre la oscuridad de los árboles

de repente enfrente de nuestros aventureros aparece la silueta de una chica que se acerca lentamente y se detiene a unos cuantos metros de Ike

-mi nombre es : LYN- mientras lo dice se da a iluminar todo su cuerpo la cual lleva ropas verdes y su cabello es del mismo color que acabo de mencionar, para que el espadachín la alcance a conocer- y soy la protectora de las entradas a la ciudad Melior y una de sus mejores espadachines- cuando termina de decirlo desenvaina su espada

-mm.. al parecer ella no es una espadachín cualquiera – se lo dice en su mente – pero la ciudad aun esta a un kilómetro de distancia porque vienes a atacarnos hasta aca??-

-jum! Porque tengo el deber de detener a cualquier intruso –

-¿?- Ike pone una expresión de confusión – pero si nisiquiera hemos entrado a área de la ciudad y además tenemos que llevar a Marth al hospital!!- lo dice de manera muy desesperada ya que la salud de Marth esta grave

- pero no conozco sus intenciones en realidad así que no los puedo dejar pasar hasta que me demuestren que tienen buenas intenciones – después de decirlo prepara su espada

-como podemos hacer eso??- le pregunta Ike

-eres un espadachín supongo así que tenemos que arreglar esto ''chocando espadas''- al terminar de decir esto pone su espada enfrente de su cuerpo poniendo la imagen de Ike en medio del filo de la espada

poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro – seguro!! Porque no- después de decirlo prepara su espada de la misma manera que su nueva oponente

-pero Ike, tu estas mal herido- le dice Aura muy preocupada

-no te preocupes- voltea a verla –solo tengo que probar que nuestras intenciones son buenas y solo queremos salvar a nuestro compañero- al terminar de decirlo voltea nuevamente a ver a Lyn

-de acuerdo pero por favor ten cuidado- lo dice Aura aun de manera preocupada

-esta bien-

-listo?- le pregunta Lyn

- jum! Yo nací listo-

-EMPEZEMOS!- ambos lo dicen y así comienza la nueva batalla de Ike

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4

The Condition

The Condition

- pero antes de empezar, tienes que prometerme que si gano nos dejaras pasar sin protestar- le dice Ike preparándose para atacar

- de acuerdo pero si yo gano se tendrán que venir conmigo a los calabozos y ahí se tendrán que quedar por ser invasores- al terminar de decirlo pone una sonrisa de seguridad que va a ganar

Aura al escuchar esto se intriga, voltea a ver a Ike y le dice- Ike estas seguro de esto?-

Ike voltea y la mira de forma seria pero no dice nada

- no te lo tomes a mal solo lo pregunto porque estas mal herido y eso es injusto, ya que ella esta en plena forma y tu podrías perder -

-jum!- se voltea y le da la espalda – no te preocupes por eso que al cabo …. Se que podremos pasar esas puertas de la ciudad-

- lo dices muy seguro eh??- le dice Lyn

- no lo digo, estoy seguro de ello- al terminar de decirlo pone una sonrisa

-entonces si no tienes nada mas que decir, empecemos con esto de una vez, entre más rápido acabemos mejor-

-de eso puedes estar segura- arranca corriendo hacia ella- esto no me tomara mas que cinco minutos!! –

-jum! Me gusta el estilo de este chico, no le importa nada mas que el y su equipo- lo piensa Lyn – hace mucho que no me topaba con alguien así, pero si no desiste de eso….. No podrá pasar sobre mí!! Ya que uno debe de tomar más encuenta a la gente que cuida- después de pensarlo corre hacia el espadachín para pelear

Ike salta sobre Lyn para tratar de lastimarla dándole un espadazo de manera vertical, en el momento en que Ike da el espadazo Lyn atraviesa su espada de forma horizontal e inclina su cuerpo un poco para atrás para que no la toque la espada de su rival.

- no seas tan obvio quieres?- al terminar de decirlo lo empuja y lo aleja de ella – espero algo mas de ti ya que tengo que serte sincera…-

Ike se intriga pero se mantiene sin decirle nada, solo espera a que le responda

-hace mucho tiempo que… no me enfrentaba a alguien tan prometedor como tu- al terminar de decirlo una sonrisa se posa en el rostro de la chica

-ja! Y aun no has visto nada- Ike corre hacia ella nuevamente

Lyn separa un poco sus piernas y prepara su espada de forma vertical enfrente de ella, pero Ike no corre directamente hacia ella, si no que resbala por debajo de la espadachín y se levanta detrás de ella, después de levantarse lanza su ataque, pero el no trata de herirla, solo trata de cansarla y hacer que entienda que no quiere matarla ni lastimarla severamente, por eso el ataque que lanza es un golpe en su espalda de tal forma que ella sea arrojada unos cuantos metros enfrente

- porque no me atacaste mas fuerte con tu espada cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-

Ike voltea al suelo y trata de no decírselo, así que envaina su espada

Lyn impresionada por lo que Ike le quiere dar a entender se pone algo seria, pero las órdenes de Lyn son claras y tiene que deshacerse de los invasores a menos de que demuestren lo contrario

-bueno si tú no quieres pelear te entiendo-

Ike levanta su cara y la mira fijamente

-pero descuidaste algo muy importante!!- se voltea y mira a su amiga y al otro espadachín – veamos que sientes cuando sean cortados por mi espada-

Ike se impresiona y corre hacia ella desenvainando su espada

-mueran!!-

Lyn esta a punto de golpearlos con su espada, pero Ike se atraviesa recibiendo todo el daño

-ugh!- Ike lo dice por todo el dolor que siente ya que aparte de lo malherido que estaba antes lo están hiriendo mas- tu dijiste que nos dejarías pasar si demostrábamos buenas intenciones-

Lyn lo mira, pero no alcanza a ver los ojos del espadachín, ya que lo cubre su cabello azul -pero yo solo….-

-cállate!!- Ike la mira fija mente – si estas son tus verdaderas intenciones, entonces tendré que matarte si quieres pasar- al terminar de decirlo Ike la toma del brazo y la manda al aire, brinca y desenvaina su espada totalmente, cuando esta a la altura de la chica la golpea en el estomago con el mango de la espalda y la manda al suelo

-ahora si!!- Ike aprieta su espada y esta empieza a desplegar llamas –toma esto!-

Pero antes de que Ike golpee a la chica recuerda la verdadera razón por la cual quieren entrar a la ciudad

-que me pasa – lo piensa – yo no soy así-

De repente en el momento en el cual aparenta ser que Ike golpea a la chica se produce una gran explosión, pero después de unos momentos se dispersa el humo, pero Lyn no fue golpeada si no que Ike golpeo el piso de un lado de el cuerpo de Lyn

Lyn impresionada por lo que izo le pregunta – tenias todo para matarme por…. Por que no lo hiciste? –

Ike agachado le dice – la razón es porque yo no vine hasta aquí a pelear- pone una sonrisa en su cara y voltea a ver a la espadachín que esta en el suelo – yo vine aquí para tratar de poner a salvo a un amigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer – desencaja su espada del piso y la envaina - así que por favor déjanos pasar si? Te estaré eternamente agradecido –

Lyn pone una sonrisa y se levanta y le dice – claro que podrán pasar, porque tu pasaste la prueba – mientras lo dice voltea a verlo y envaina su espada

-que!! A que te refieres con que si pase la prueba!?- le dice de manera intrigada y confundida

-pues porque la condición era ver si podías poner a tus amigos por encima de ti- le sonríe – y eres el único que la ah podido pasar correctamente –

- y eso porque?- le pregunta mientras levanta de nuevo a Marth en su espalda

- te lo explicare en el camino si?, por ahora ahí que llevarte a ti y a tu amigo al hospital -

-de acuerdo – voltea a ver a su amiga y le dice – vamonos Aura porque tu también necesitas descansar- al terminar de decirlo pone una sonrisa

Después de un momento de caminar entre unos cuantos árboles para poder llegar así a una de las puertas de entrada de la gran ciudad

-wow enserio ponen a sus guardias muy lejos de las entradas para protegerlas- se lo dice Aura a Lyn

-si, eso es porque así tienen tiempo por si llegan a derrotarnos y pasar a la ciudad –

-oye Lyn-

-que ocurre Ike?-

-me puedes explicar porque solo yo pase la prueba correctamente?- lo dice de manera intrigada

-OH! Es cierto casi lo olvidaba , eres un chico muy persistente eh?? – Voltea a verlo – bueno te diré porque fuiste el único que la paso correctamente, es porque … has sido el único que va a entrar a la ciudad –

-que!? , Pero porque que otros no la han pasado antes?-

Se pone un poco pensativa y luego le contesta – mmm como explicarlo, esque la mayoría de los que se enfrentaban a mi morían en el intento o no tenían las agallas de enfrentarme , claro que ahí otros guardianes rodeando las entradas de la ciudad, pero los que se enfrentan conmigo nunca habían pasado de manera correcta, solo tu – cuando termina de decirlo pone una sonrisa y se vuelve a voltear para ver el camino

-mmm así que esta chica debe ser muy buena espadachín- Ike lo piensa mientras mira fijamente a la chica de vestimenta verde

-muy bien llegamos a la puerta de la entrada de la gran ciudad Melior- mientras lo dice señala la gran puerta

-wow esto es enorme y aparte de todo tiene un gran muro rodeando la ciudad es casi imposible penetrarla- lo dice Ike muy impresionado

-si así es-

-buenos días señorita Lyn- lo dice una voz que viene desde la torre que esta a la derecha de la puerta de entrada

-jeje el señor que grito eso es Héctor, un hombre que se encarga de abrir y cerrar las puertas- mientras lo dice voltea a verlos y después voltea hacia arriba de nuevo – oye Héctor!! Puedes abrir las puertas un momento para poder pasar?-

-enseguida!!- después de decirlo mueve una perilla enorme de madera que tiene frente a el

La enorme puerta de la ciudad empieza a abrirse y empieza una nueva aventura para nuestro espadachín….

CONTINUARA…….


	5. Chapter 5

Uff después de un largo tiempo vuelvo a retomar esta historia la cual por cosas de la escuela no había concluido.

Por unos comentarios que ocurrieron en el capitulo anterior los pensamientos de los personajes estarán entre comillas('') asi como algunas referencias a otras emociones. También quiero decir que ya que no conozco a fondo este video juego no conozco las características de los personajes totalmente, tampoco su forma de ser, o las relaciones con otros personajes los cuales podría llegar a incluir en esta historia, también algunos nombres que serán usados en este fic solamente son inventados sobre la marcha ya que solo aparecerán una o escasamente en la historia solo como referencia a algo.

Eso era todo sé que esto debí de informarlo al principio pero en este tiempo investigue y me di cuenta de algunos detalles que podía mejorar la calidad de la historia.

Sin más que decir este es el quinto capítulo y espero les guste.

5. - The Great City.

El gran centelleo de la luz interior de la gran ciudad sega por un momento a nuestros viajeros excepto a Lyn quien obviamente ya estaba acostumbrada a ese centelleo cada vez que era su turno de salir y entrar por la gran puerta de la ciudad para empezar su turno como guardiana del muro.

Al permitir ver un poco la ciudad nuestros viajeros muestran una cara de asombro con sus ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semi-abierta.

-esta…- Ike es el primero en hablar pero en su tono de voz resalta un claro nudo en su garganta a causa de la impresión- esta ciudad es increíble!- exclamo alfin.

-jeje gracias-contesta Lyn a la afirmación de Ike - y por favor cierra la boca que se te puede meter una mosca- haciendo una mueca de broma y a la vez dejando mostrar una amplia sonrisa blanca.

La ciudad era de un tamaño descomunal, con grandes mansiones con una fachada tan hermosa la cual podría creerse fue hecha por los mismos dioses del Olimpo, en sus calles un gran gentío paseando en parejas, grupos y alguno que otro el cual parecía tener el tiempo contado y se atrasaba para algún compromiso importante, había gente de todo tipo y nivel social, muchos con sus refinadas ropas de seda y encajes deslumbrantes y otros con sus ropas viejas pero igualmente cómodas dependiendo su status social.

-Ike es hora de llevar a tu amigo a la enfermería ahí cuidaran muy bien de él- repuso Lyn al ver que la impresión de Ike no permitía que este propiciara palabra alguna.

Después de un minuto contado finalmente Ike contesto – si es hora, pero a donde exactamente iremos?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Iremos al gran castillo el cual puedes ver en esa dirección- señalando con su dedo índice el impresionante castillo con sus grandes pilares el cual a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban de él se podía apreciar como si estuvieran justo enfrente.

Los ojos de Ike volvieron a abrirse como platos ya que al parecer nunca había visto algo igual.

-obviamente dentro tenemos al mejor equipo médico de esta ciudad y ahí pueden atender muy bien a tu amigo...-

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero no solo a él le tenemos que propiciar atención medica Aura y yo también necesitamos descanso- haciendo seña del espadachín peli azul que llevaba cargando en su espalda y de su amiga la cual se encontraba justo al lado izquierdo suyo con una expresión que no propiciaba más que cansancio por el largo viaje.

Lyn volvió a tornar una gran sonrisa nuevamente para proseguir –jeje no seas impaciente claro que ustedes también tendrán sus atenciones por favor síganme tardaremos alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar a el castillo, solo ese tiempo les pido que sigan de pie- concluyó haciendo un gesto de burla el cual nuestros viajeros consientes pasaron por alto y simplemente regresaron la sonrisa a grandes penas ya que lo que necesitaban era poder descansar.

El trayecto que siguieron para llegar al castillo fue un camino lleno de distracciones para nuestro espadachín ya que no dejaba de observar asombrado la increíble ciudad, de su gran arquitectura, de sus personas las cuales al parecer no les importaba tener ya fuera un alto nivel económico o uno bajo, todos gozaban de la compañía de todos y vivían en armonía, esto hizo que nuestro espadachín esbozara una sonrisa ''al parecer la alegría es contagiosa jeje'' pensó para sus adentros y después siguió observando maravillado a la gente que paseaba, a los niños que jugaban y a algunas personas las cuales en un grupo de escasas 5 personas se reían por algún comentario, chiste o cualquier situación graciosa que pasara en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo 2 guardias de complexión robusta y a pesar de sus gruesas armaduras color magenta aparentaban tener un cuerpo musculoso, los cuales se atravesaron después de que Lyn pasara para así cortar el paso de los nuevos visitantes.

Un guardia era más alto que el otro con cabello negro, piel morena, ojos de color marrón oscuro y cejas muy marcadas pero de igual complexión que la de su compañero, en cambio el otro con un color aperlado de piel, ojos de un exuberante y resaltante color azul cielo los cuales resaltaban al color de su piel bronceada, cabello castaño y con una expresión en su cara severa la cual aparentaba representarle más edad que la de su compañero.

-Descuiden vienen conmigo- afirmo Lyn tocando las lanzas de ambos individuos en forma de que volvieran a tomar su posición inicial de guardia y dejaran esa postura de ataque –les propiciaremos servicio médico y comida también y un lugar para descansar además, ¿qué otra prueba quieren más que en esta ocasión vienen conmigo?-

Esta última pregunta tipo afirmación tuvo el efecto esperado en los guardias los cuales asintieron y volvieron a tomar su posición inicial y finalmente dejaron pasar a Ike, Aura y al inconsciente Marth en las espaldas de Ike.

-Este castillo no solo sirve como el símbolo máximo de autoridad en esta ciudad- comenzó Lyn en tono de explicación – si no que también sirve a los guardianes de Melior como un hogar, nuestro rey es muy hospitalario por el momento solo yo iré a verlo y los acomodare en algunas habitaciones después podremos ir al médico para que les den primeros auxilios y que a su amigo lo internen por un tiempo para que se recupere-

Lyn siguió explicando ciertas historias de cómo seleccionaban a los guardianes de las puertas de entrada, los guerreros, los lideres de tropa, etc... Mientras caminaban por un pasillo muy amplio, con una alfombra de un tono rojo sangre con un encaje dorado en la orilla y un acabado dorado en el centro el cual representaba una figura sin forma alguna, solo simples rayas que dieran un acabado elegante. Al final de este pasillo estaba una gran puerta de madera con una perilla dorada la cual Lyn toco antes de entrar. Esta misma hizo una seña para que los viajeros esperaran en ese sitio. Poco después de haber pasado 2 largos minutos salió por la puerta con ademan triunfante, llevo a nuestros viajeros a su nuevo cuarto para que se instalaran, el cuarto tenía una atmosfera muy acogedora con 3 camas individuales, una alfombra en el centro del cuarto, candelarios dorados colgando del techo y las paredes de un gris oscuro de acuerdo a la tonalidad de piedra de la que estaba hecha el castillo.

-Wow esta ciudad no deja de impresionarme cada vez- inquirió Ike con su voz de asombro.

-Es muy impresionante Lyn- añadió Aura la cual a lo largo de todo este trayecto no había dicho ni una palabra.

Lyn simplemente les otorgo una sonrisa dando a entender un ''no hay de que''.

Después de permitir a nuestros viajeros dejar sus pertenencias en su cuarto los llevo al centro médico del castillo (al parecer este castillo es lo suficientemente grande para tener una mini ciudad dentro ya que como explique antes tiene un tamaño descomunal a comparación de las demás construcciones en la ciudad) en el cual depositaron a Marth a los cuidados de una enfermera de mediana estatura, ojos color rojo, cabello castaño y de una piel blanca.

Después de haber hecho esto curaron las heridas de Ike y les brindaron alimentos tanto a él como a Aura.

El atardecer llego rápidamente pero no tanto como el anochecer después de todo esto Lyn los acompaño a su dormitorio en el cual al momento de entrar en el solo les dirigió lo siguiente –mañana será un nuevo día para ambos- mientras les esbozaba una sonrisa- descansen bien ya que mañana conocerán a nuestro rey el cual les tiene una sorpresa a ambos – al concluir su oración se amplió su sonrisa la cual dejo a luz sus brillantes dientes blancos, después del acto se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Ambos viajeros obedecieron las instrucciones de Lyn bueno ''casi'' ya que Ike pensaba en lo que había dicho pero luego de pensar por más de una hora solo pensó para sus adentros ''sea lo que sea lo que me espere el día de mañana con su querido rey estoy listo para afrontarlo'' después solo dibujo una sonrisa para sí mismo y se acomodo para finalmente quedar profundamente dormido como su compañera.

Continuara……….


	6. Chapter 6

The Offert

Era una noche perfecta, un clima tan agradable del cual cualquiera podría creer que es de ensueño, un cielo negro azulado perfecto junto con centenas de deslumbrantes puntos blancos escarchados por todo el cielo. Nuestros viajeros descansaban muy tranquilamente en sus camas las cuales podrían pasarse por nubes fácilmente ya que su comodidad era indescriptible, usaban una ropa cómoda de algodón de un color blanca lo cual claramente indicaba que eran pijamas. La espada de Ike ''Ragnell'' se encontraba recargada en la pared al costado izquierdo de su cama.

Unas cuantas horas después un rayo de sol, el cual se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, ilumino la cara de Ike, por lo cual despertó lentamente abriendo poco a poco los ojos, una vez completamente despierto y consiente, procedió a tomar impulso para sentarse en la orilla izquierda de la cama, después con una expresión de flojera por despertarse, procedió a mirar a su compañera la cual no se había dado cuenta que el sol había salido y era hora de levantarse, lo cual le hizo propiciar una gran sonrisa en dirección a su compañera quien se encontraba a escasos 10 pasos hacia enfrente de él en la segunda cama, aunque ella no se movió igualmente sintió que ella le regresaba la sonrisa.

Se levanto de la cama y dio tres pasos sin dirección alguna hacia enfrente casi como si estuviera mareado, mientras lo hacia se rasco la cabeza y después procedió a estirarse lo cual provoco un crujido de huesos a un volumen bajo pero igualmente audible a lo cual solo contesto con una expresión de incomodidad y un sordo ''auch''. Después de estirarse lo suficiente regreso a su postura natural y fue a buscar sus ropas a la cama en la cual se suponía que debería estar Marth pero por sus heridas tuvo que pasar la noche en el centro médico del castillo, afortunadamente él estaba muy bien y solo necesito unos cuantos vendajes. Uno en su brazo derecho y otro en su pie del mismo lado y una bandita en la mejilla la mayoría de los demás raspones se habían vuelto solo una sección de la piel en un color rojo tenue. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus ropas y las de su compañera no estaban ahí, en su lugar había ropa nueva, un tanto muy parecida a la anterior una camisa de manga corta de color guinda, un chalequin azul marino de manga larga con amarillo en las orillas de la parte inferior del chaleco. Un pantalón de mezclilla color beige claro, casi tanto que podría hacerse pasar por blanco y los botas de combate que solía usar estaban donde mismo, al lado derecho de la cama donde paso la noche solo que ahora muy limpias ''jeje al parecer me cambiaron todo el guarda ropa pero mis botas solo necesitaron de una visita de el departamento de intendencia'' pensó para sus adentros por lo cual sonrió y cerró los ojos con una mueca de agradecimiento aunque nadie pudiera verlo, también le habían proporcionado una capa igual de larga que la anterior y exactamente del mismo color, rojo para la parte externa y blanco para la parte interna. Encima de todo esto había una pequeña nota la cual tomó y extendió para leer la cual estaba escrita a mano con una hermosa letra cursiva que decía: ''Ike como podrás ver cambiamos tu ropa ya que la anterior estaba muy desgastada, pudimos encontrar lo más parecido a lo que solías usar que no notaras la diferencia, a tus botas solo les dimos una limpieza ya que están lo suficientemente bien, a diferencia tuya a Aura le proporcionamos ropa totalmente distinta a la que usaba, esperamos que les guste este pequeño gesto de mi parte, por cierto pasare a tu habitación a las 9:30 del amanecer. Atte. Lyn'' al leer esto último volteo a ver el reloj de pared de color dorado con los números y manecillas negras con una tonalidad del dorado bastante desgastado por el pasar de los años, el cual marcaba las 8:27 de la madrugada. Soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver que aun tenía el tiempo suficiente para poderse dar una ducha y alistarse y que también Aura podría hacer lo mismo.

Sin tiempo que perder rápidamente siguió un pasillo el cual está situado al lado derecho de la cama donde ya hacia Aura dormida, fue al cuarto de baño y se sacó los pijamas y se dio una ducha rápida, simplemente para que le quitara la flojera y estuviera al 100 % despierto. Una vez hecho esto se vistió y al momento de ponerse el chaleco se dio cuenta que se sentía bastante cómodo con su nueva ropa y le daba un aire de satisfacción por lo cual pensó ''muchas gracias Lyn'', una vez listo despertó a Aura quien al momento de sentir el primer roce de la mano de Ike, realizo un ademan de alteración bastante exagerado por lo cual para Ike fue obvio que ya se había despertado y le estaba jugando una pequeña broma.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro por la exagerada broma de su amiga solo se molesto a decir-buenos días bella durmiente son las 8:55, Lyn vendrá en cuestión de 30 minutos así que por favor podrías arreglarte?- señalando con un dedo índice el cuarto de baño.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa simplemente asintió para después agregar- ummm… ¿Saliste de compras y no me llevaste? ¿O simplemente es alucinación mía?-

Ike volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con más ganas que antes y le respondió en tono aterciopelado y amable –no, no me fui de compras, es solo que nuestra ''anfitriona'' (haciendo énfasis en esta palabra para que supiera a quien se dirigía) del día de ayer fue muy buena y nos consiguió nueva ropa y se llevo la vieja mientras dormíamos, la mía está muy bien ya que no es tan diferente a la otra en cambio la tuya…. Bueno será mejor que tú misma la veas así que apresúrate que ya solo te quedan 30 minutos-

Después de esto Aura salió disparada de la cama en dirección al baño sin prestar atención a las prendas que había tomado anteriormente de la cama en donde se había encontrado también la de Ike.

Después de escasos 20 minutos Aura salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida con la ropa que Lyn había seleccionado para ella.

Ike con los ojos abiertos como platos solamente pudo propiciar- te vez… preciosa-

-gracias- contesta de forma amable la chica pelirroja la cual en lugar de vestir sus típicas ropas color verde, ahora usaba un hermoso vestido de seda color blanco con encajes color azul rey, lo cual hacia resaltar sus ojos color negro profundo y los encajes permitían ver donde salían sus extremidades con su color de piel blanca.

Antes de que Ike pudiera decir algo mas llamaron a la puerta con un ''toc toc'' y desde afuera se escucho la voz de Lyn preguntando ''¿puedo pasar?''

''que puntual es esta chica'' pensó Ike para después contestar –Claro adelante ya estamos listos-

Antes de que Ike terminara su clase se escucho el ruido de la perilla al girar y el típico chirrido seco al momento de abrir una puerta que ah tenido varios años sin mantenimiento –buenos días, que guapa Aura- la espadachín que ahora usaba un conjunto del mismo tipo al del día de ayer solo que ahora en color azul le mostro una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

-gracias Lyn está muy bonita la ropa- repuso Aura con un ligero sonrojamiento en sus mejillas.

-no quiero sonar grosero pero creo que ayer nos dijiste algo que nos tiene intrigados Lyn- replico Ike – quiero saber a qué te referías con ''mañana les espera una sorpresa a ambos''- increíblemente al concluir puso una cara seria y serena prestándole toda la atención a la espadachín que estaba situada en la entrada de la habitación.

-que impaciente eres- reprocho Lyn -pero está bien ya los hice esperar mucho, espero y hayan descansado bien- hace una pequeña pausa para voltear a ver a Ike –en especial tu ya que hoy tienes un tipo ''examen'' y eso es todo lo que te diré, en cuanto a ti Aura nuestro rey te tiene una proposición ahora vámonos-

Sin permitir que nuestros viajeros comentaran algo dio media vuelta y les hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran para después solo añadir –solo les diré que tendrán el honor de conocer al rey de Melior así que por favor sean respetuosos, en cuanto a ti no te alarmes Ike te harán también una propuesta pero quieren mmm… como decirlo- pensó por un momento para después finalizar con la frase –''saber de que estas hecho''-

Ike asintió con un gesto más de curiosidad que de preocupación, Aura no pudo evitar verlo con un gesto de preocupación y nostalgia ante la incierta propuesta que el rey les aria, pero Ike la tranquilizo dedicándole una mirada amable esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación había un par de escaleras, una las cuales bajaban al sótano y al área médica y otra la cual los llevaría a conocer a las grandes figuras de la ciudad Melior.

Subieron las escaleras las cuales tardaron en subir alrededor de 3 minutos, al llegar al segundo piso había un corredor del cual partían mas corredores hacia otras habitaciones, pero la habitación del rey era inconfundible ya que su puerta era inmensa, con un fino tallado de una moldura estilo greco romana con unos pilares circulares y tallados a los lados, con un fino acabado dorado en la parte de arriba.

Al llegar a la puerta Lyn se volteo hacia ellos y les hizo un ademan de espera, ellos simplemente asintieron.

Después de esto Lyn toco la gran puerta la cual casi inmediatamente se abrió para dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué crees que nos quiera decir su rey?- preguntó Aura un tanto preocupada.

-no te preocupes, no es nada malo te lo puedo asegurar- dedicándole otra sonrisa pero después esa sonrisa se convirtió en una simple línea y los ojos del espadachín se entrecerraron para proseguir – lo que en verdad me preocupa es Marth, se que hace unas cuantas horas el día de ayer intente matarlo pero me doy cuenta que quiero esa pelea más que nada en el mundo y quiero saber como va su estado de recuperación- mientras decía esto su mirada parecía perderse en sus visiones a lo que posiblemente seria su tercera y decisiva pelea con el peli azul.

-Aun así me intriga y me da una impotencia tener que esperar aquí mientras Lyn habla con el rey, no sé que nos dirá y eso me hace preocuparme, ya sabes como soy Ike-

El espadachín se puso a su lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo que no duro más de 2 segundo para después decirle –Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y esta no es más que otra de ellas, así que no te mortifiques tanto simplemente nos van a ofrecer algo y nada mas todo estará bien, deja de exagerar y alégrate un poco-

Después de esta consolación Aura se calmo y le dedico una amplia sonrisa la cual Ike de inmediato le regresó.

Un chirrido izo señal de que Lyn estaba saliendo de la habitación del rey lo cual opaco la atmosfera anterior de amistad de nuestros viajeros.

-Muy bien pueden pasar-

Nuestros viajeros tomaron aire y después tomaron la mejor postura que pudieron y empezaron a caminar, escasos segundos después estaban dentro de la habitación la cual era bastante grande, tenía muchas figuras mitológicas grabadas en estatuas, una alfombra roja rectangular la cual abarcaba desde la entrada hasta los tres escalones de una tarima la cual abarcaba una cuarta parte de la habitación, encima de ellas estaban dos guardias y el rey de Melior sentado en su silla la cual era obviamente elegante con los típicos colores, rojo para el acolchonado y dorado para los bordes y figuras de la imperial silla. El techo de la habitación parecía el de una iglesia, muchos ventanales con figuras de antepasados y algunos que contaban historias de los grandes creadores y héroes de Melior.

Nuestros viajeros siguieron el camino de la gran alfombra para después detenerse frente al rey sin subir a los escalones, automáticamente se inclinaron para saludar y después regresaron a su postura inicial.

-Es un placer finalmente conocerlos en persona, Ike y Aura- empezó el rey con su voz grave, era alto, con una tonalidad de piel aperlado, usando el cabello largo y de color negro peinado todo hacia atrás el cual llegaba hasta un cuarto de espalda, su cara representaba unos setenta y tantos ya que mostraba toda la complexión de un hombre maduro con ojos castaños vistiendo una gran túnica blanca con acabados dorados muy finamente bordados la cual le tapaba las manos y los pies.

-El placer es nuestro- contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Quiero suponer que ya saben para que están aquí-

-La verdad señor..- comenzó Ike pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el rey

-puedes llamarme por mi nombre Layo-

Ike le proporciono una mirada de asombro y después prosiguió –gracias por la confianza de brindarme su nombre, prosigo, la verdad es que no sabemos realmente de que se trata todo esto, Lyn simplemente nos indico que usted quería hacernos una oferta a mí y a mi compañera- dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja que tenia al lado izquierdo.

-Efectivamente joven viajero, en cuanto a mi propuesta hacia ti es la siguiente: debido a que tu compañero tardara al menos 1 mes en recuperarse- refiriéndose obviamente al espadachín peli azul que se encontraba en la planta más baja del castillo- te propongo entrenar aquí en lo que tu amigo se recupera y ayudarnos en misiones de reconocimiento con Lyn de compañera, ya que me conto tu gran batalla con ella, tienes tanto el coraje como la sabiduría y el corazón de un guerrero, no te pido la contestación inmediata, te daré 24 horas para pensarlo-

Ike simplemente asintió e inmediatamente se hundió en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ahora tu pequeña Aura, mi propuesta es un tanto más para tu propia forma de vida- al momento en el que Layo pronuncio estas palabras Ike volteo a verlo y a escucharlo con sumo cuidado y con mucho interés –se que te encanta viajar con tu amigo y que han pasado muchos momentos juntos pero quiero que pienses en esto: ¿te gustaría ser un ciudadano de la ciudad de Melior? Te proporcionaremos todo lo necesario, una habitación, víveres, en pocas palabras todo lo que necesites-

Ike abrió los ojos como platos a causa de la impresionante propuesta, Aura hizo lo mismo, de repente esa atmosfera tan acogedora se había convertido en pura tensión y sentimientos ocultos en el cuerpo de nuestros viajeros, un gran mar de pensamientos surcaron la mente de nuestros viajeros mientras ambos se volteaban a ver, obviamente viendo todo ese tiempo juntos pasando frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos y Ike simplemente se preguntaba a sí mismo ''¿Por qué esa oferta? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué le comentaste al rey cuando llegamos Lyn? ''

CONTINUARA…………………..


	7. Chapter 7

The Answers

El entorno en el que se encontraban ahora nuestros viajeros era algo tenso e incomodo, muchas preguntas sin respuestas, respuestas que se esperaban ansiosamente y solo dos posibles opciones ''si'' o ''no''.

-Puedo ver que la propuesta hacia Aura no solo le afecto a ella si no a ti también Ike- agregó Layo intentando re captar la atención de sus presentes.

-La verdad es demasiado impresionante esa propuesta-comentando en respuesta- tiene muchas bases inciertas del porque se la estas ofreciendo- haciendo un gesto de interés y curiosidad en su rostro.

-Creo que en eso yo tengo la culpa Ike- respondió Lyn

Ike se redirigió rápidamente la mirada para sostener la de Lyn con la suya –¿tú? ¿Y tú qué hiciste?- reprochó el espadachín en forma acusadora mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-El día de ayer le comenté al Rey nuestra conversación mientras veníamos de la entrada de la ciudad al castillo-

Ike volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos para recordar cada palabra de esa charla

''Flash back''

Ike observaba atentamente la elegancia de las entradas de cada una de las majestuosas construcciones de la ciudad imaginando lo que sería tener un hogar así, cuando de pronto su mundo de fantasía se ve irrumpido por la voz de su guía hacia el castillo.

-oye Ike…- comenzó Lyn intentando abordar un tema de conversación el cual, al parecer, le resultaba algo incomodo.

-¿sí? ¿Qué ocurre?- animo Ike a la joven para que prosiguiera.

-simplemente quería preguntarte…- volteando a ver a Aura quien no se había percatado de su conversación ya que al parecer estaba muy distraída a causa de el cansancio y el sueño que tenía en ese momento –tu pareces ser alguien a quien le gusta viajar solo, ponerse en aprietos para salir el solo de eso, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué dejas que te acompañe alguien a quien sabes que puedes poner en peligro como aventurero?-

Ike se reacomodo al peli azul espadachín que ya hacia inconsciente en su espalda para después voltear a ver a la chica pelirroja que a duras penas les aguantaba el paso.

Dio un gran suspiro y después respondió – La verdad solo la dejo que me acompañe porque quiero buscarle un buen lugar para vivir, cuando la encontré estaba sola sin nadie más, solo quiero que viva segura, es menor que yo y pues solo quiero que sea feliz, y no te preocupes si es necesario la protegeré con mi vida en cualquier situación, es menor que yo y la veo como una hermana- después regreso la mirada a la espadachín.

-mmm…- empezó a pensar para sí misma sin articular una palabra lo cual a Ike no le importo ya que rápidamente volvió a distraerse con la imperial entrada del castillo que tenía enfrente.

''fin del Flashback''

''Así que esa es la razón de la oferta…'' pensó Ike para sus adentros liberando consigo un gran suspiro, Aura lo vio arcando una ceja debido a la duda de que habría tratado la conversación pero toda esta escena se vio cortada por la voz de Layo.

-Bueno veo sus reacciones a todo esto y creo que tienen mucho que pensar, no quiero la respuesta de inmediato como mencioné anteriormente, así que no se preocupen, tienes toda esta semana para pensarlo Aura, en cambio tu Ike me gustaría que me dieras tu respuesta a esta hora el día de mañana si no es mucha molestia-

Ambos asintieron y el rey le hizo una señal a Lyn para llevarlos fuera de la habitación para que pudieran retirarse a pensar en las propuestas.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Ike se volvió hacia su compañera y le hizo una seña de que la siguiera, la tomo de la mano y partió con ella dejando a Lyn atrás, Ike solo añadió: ''lo siento Lyn pero tenemos que hablar a solas'' y simplemente la espadachín asintió.

Ya estando afuera del castillo Ike soltó de la mano a Aura y empezó a caminar a una velocidad promedio y comenzó la charla.

-Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas ¿no es así Aura?-

-Solo una en verdad- contestó – ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Lyn en esa charla que tuvieron?-

Ike dio un gran suspiro y después procedió a contarle toda la charla, en ocasiones Ike bajaba la mirada mientras se lo contaba detalle con detalle, Aura solo lo escuchaba atentamente, cuando termino la explicación Aura se detuvo haciendo lo mismo con Ike al tomarlo de un brazo, esta lo jaló hacia ella misma y lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Quiero que sepas que no es mi intención lastimarte, solo quiero lo mejor para ti-

-Ike por favor, se que lo haces por mi pero no te preocupes-

Ike deshizo el abrazo para verle la cara –por favor acepta la oferta Aura, te prometo que vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda, no dejaras de verme y tendrás una buena vida aquí, yo necesito seguir mi camino y tal vez en el haya muchos peligros-

-Ike…- Aura tenía un nudo en la garganta pero finalmente pudo articular –está bien lo pensare pero si tu aceptas la tuya, quiero seguir viéndote este mes, solo te pido eso-

Ike le dedico una enorme sonrisa de las cuales sabia que Aura no podía resistir, ya que ella misma le había dicho la debilidad que sentía ante esas sonrisas tan sinceras de su amigo.

-Es un trato- respondió con esa enorme sonrisa dibujada en las comisuras de sus labios.

A lo largo del recorrido solo se limitaron a platicar las experiencias que habían vivido juntos, algunos buenos y malos momentos de los cuales algunos a estas alturas les parecían graciosos, fueron a comer a unos de los restaurant de la ciudad, y el resto del día siguieron caminando por todas partes, en algunas ocasiones saludaban a parejas de ancianos, o jóvenes que les hacían un ademan de saludo con la cabeza o con la mano.

La tarde se les fue considerablemente rápido y sin darse cuenta la noche los había abrigado ya, regresaron al castillo y al regresar al pasillo el cual los llevaba a su habitación vieron a Lyn recargada en la pared al lado derecho de la puerta.

-Llegan algo tarde-

-Lo sentimos Lyn- respondió Ike por ambos – perdimos la noción del tiempo y aparte hablamos de muchas cosas que al parecer en nuestro largo viaje nunca nos lo habíamos dicho-

-Está bien no se preocupen, solo entren a descansar-

-mmm ¿Por qué nos esperabas?- pregunto Aura

-Es solo que como se fueron todo el día me preocupe por ustedes ya que como tengo que hacer guardia en las tardes no sabía a dónde se habían ido-

-Que considerado de tu parte pero no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien, además por mí no te tendrás que preocupar más porque are guardia contigo a partir de mañana- contesto el espadachín con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno también me retiro a descansar, los veo mañana a la misma hora-

Después todos se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron.

Esa noche para Ike fue bastante larga, a diferencia de él su compañera había rápidamente conciliado el sueño, se sentó en la ventana de la habitación viendo hacia la luna y las estrellas, aunque ya había aclarado las cosas con Aura aun había una situación que le intrigaba lo suficiente para arrebatarle el sueño esa noche, ''yo entrenare mientras que Marth se recupera… pero él en cambio no… es algo injusto'' pensaba en sus adentros una y otra vez, y le daba vueltas a posibles soluciones para ese intrigante problema.

Dieron las 12, la 1 y las 2, pero nuestro espadachín seguía pensando sin mostrar señas de fatiga o ganas de cerrar los parpados, aproximadamente 20 minutos antes de las tres asintió para sí mismo y dijo en voz baja: ''aceptare su oferta pero ahora yo seré el que le proponga algo'' finalmente se puso de pie en la habitación y se dirigió a su cama, noto como increíblemente le pesaban los pasos debido al cansancio pero aun así llego a su cama y al instante cayo dormido.

-Ike… Ike vamos despierta tienes que arreglarte- escuchaba en su subconsciente esa dulce voz de soprano de su amiga.

-ugh…- se quejo por la falta de horas de sueño que necesitaba –tan rápido es de madrugada…- después de esto prosiguió a levantarse y estirarse.

-¿tan pronto? Jajá a ¿qué hora te dormiste? Pero bueno independientemente de eso te quedan 30 minutos para asearte, así que si yo fuera tu no perdería tiempo.

Ike abrió los ojos como platos y de repente sintió que esa sensación de cansancio se iba de su cuerpo y corrió a asearse.

El tiempo se le ajusto a sus acciones como ''anillo al dedo'' ya que justo después de que se había alistado Lyn toco la puerta.

-¿están listos ya?- pregunto Lyn desde afuera de la habitación

-si vamos en un momento!- esta vez fue Aura la que contesto ya que Ike estaba demasiado distraído con su imagen como para contestar – ya estás bien Ike vámonos- agarro el antebrazo del espadachín y lo jalo hasta la puerta como una madre que toma a su hijo del brazo y lo jala para que no siga pidiendo algo que no le puede proporcionar.

Ike recobro la compostura y se libero del agarre de Aura –estoy bien solo quiero estar presentable-

-jaja y desde cuando te importa tu apariencia- bromeo Aura

Ike simplemente le esbozo una sonrisa y procedió a abrir la puerta permitiendo a Aura salir primero.

Ya en el pasillo, reunidos con Lyn, procedieron a ir a la misma habitación del día de ayer.

Fue la misma rutina del día anterior, Lyn entro primero a la habitación y luego les indico entrar, solo que esta vez Layo estaba de pie en el tercer escalón de la tarima observando como nuestros viajeros se acercaban paso a paso hacia el.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambos al unisonó y se inclinaron.

-Muy buenos días- dio un gran respiro y prosiguió –supongo que el que me contestara en este momento serás tú Ike-

-Con todo respeto Lamentamos decepcionar esa suposición suya- interrumpió Aura recuperando la postura inicial junto con su compañero -pero en esta ocasión le daremos ambas respuestas, por separado obviamente, seré yo la primera en darla si no le molesta-

Layo simplemente mostro una leve impresión pero de inmediato solo les dedico una sonrisa con sus labios –está bien, sinceramente no me esperaba esto pero es bueno saber que se entienden lo suficiente como para ponerse de acuerdo en 24 horas por favor prosigan- haciendo una ademan con la mano.

-Muy bien, aceptare su oferta, pero tengo una condición si no le molesta- ante estas palabras Layo inclino un poco la cabeza al lado derecho lo cual no representaba más que simple curiosidad –Ike podrá venir cuando quiera a visitarme, también cuando el venga le proporcionara hospedaje y lo que necesite, solo eso le pido-

Layo simplemente puso una gran sonrisa –No me equivoque al juzgarte, eres una persona de gran corazón la cual se preocupa mucho por sus semejantes, acepto tus términos-

Aura simplemente asintió y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Layo volteo a ver a Ike, este comprendió la mirada y empezó.

-Ahora va mi respuesta, también le diré que acepto su propuesta pero tengo también algunas condiciones – Layo volvió a sonreír – usted me ofreció entrenar en lo que Marth se recuperaba y de eso estoy en total desacuerdo, en cuando a las misiones de reconocimiento y guardia junto a Lyn está bien, pero quiero pedirle algo-

-Claro pídeme lo que desees- añadió Layo.

-Entiendo la gravedad de las heridas y el estado de Marth así que le ayudare a Lyn pero te pido que me permitas estar aquí otro mes después de que el se recupere, no entrenare en el tiempo de su recuperación ya que sería muy injusto, así que no solo te pido ese tiempo para mí, sino también para él, así que por favor otórganos a ambos otro mes para entrenar y después tener esa disputa final- Ike había asumido un tono de entusiasmo ya que cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que estaba el tercer y último encuentro, se ponía de gran humor y con unas ganas incomprensibles de luchar.

Layo había esperado muchas cosas pero nunca algo como eso, pero de igual manera le propicio una gran sonrisa e incluso una carcajada para después responder – muy bien acepto tus términos, es algo bastante interesante esta propuesta pero ahora yo tengo una condición, quiero ser el espectador de esa justa final ¿si te parece bien?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, muchas gracias- Ike volvió a inclinarse en modo de agradecimiento.

Se escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación, seguidamente entro una señorita rubia de mediana altura, usaba ropas blancas lo cual indicaba que era de la enfermería.

-Disculpe la intervención señor- se disculpo la rubia- solo vengo a informarle que el espadachín a despertado y pregunta por un tal Ike-

La postura de Ike se salió de lugar, parecía mareado y se toco el estomago como si tuviera mal estar, muchos pensamientos surcaron su mente, y sus ojos se habían abierto totalmente al igual que su boca, le costaba respirar y lo único que pudo propiciar fue:

''Pregunto…. Por mi!?''

CONTINUARA…


End file.
